Sentinel Short Skits - Iconic Battles Gone Wrong
You might know some of these battles because they are iconic and memorable. However, what happens if it goes terribly wrong? NOTE: THESE BATTLES ARE NOT 100% ACCURATE DUE TO THE WRITER'S STUPIDITY AND BROKEN MEMORY Ultraman vs Antlar Ultraman fights Antlar on a desert, which turns into a standstill despite Ultraman breaking one of Antlar 's pincers. The Guy in Robes: "Maybe this blue ball can defeat him!" TGiR throws the ball to Antlar The Guy in Robes: "Die you monster!" The ball unfortunately falls short from Antlar, popping a blue smoke that covers Antlar lower body. Antlar: Screeee! Ultraman then fired the specium ray again on Antlar's left foot which actually killed him. Antlar: Screeee! *explosions* Ultraman again stands proud and before he could even fly, Skydon landed on him. SSSP: Oh no! Ultraman is squeezed under Skydon's weight and dies afterwards. Ultraseven vs Alien Guts Ultraseven is fighting 2 Alien Guts when suddenly, they fired the cross beam at him Urutorasebun: Dyuwah! (You can't hit me!) The beam misses and crosses both Alien Guts, leaving them trapped there for an eternity. Ultraman Jack vs Vaccumon Ultraman Jack closes in on Vaccumon Jack (with Hideki Goh's voice): With the Ultra Bracelet, I might be able to destroy this beast forever! Jack reaches for his left wrist only to realize that he forgot to bring the Ultra Bracelet with him. Jack (with Hideki Goh's voice): ... I'm dead Vaccumon eats Jack and Earth, leaving the Space Garrison a threat they need to take care of themselves. Ace Robot vs Ace Killer Yapool: Fight! Ace Robot charges the Metallium Ray. Ace Killer: This will take a while. I'm sure I could shrug it off. Ace Robot fires the Metallium Ray and actually manages to destroy Ace Killer Yapool: ... (sees that he set Ace Robot's Metallium Ray power to over 9000.) Yapool: Oh well, Ace Robot! Stay here and wait for Ace. Ultra Brothers: That was awkward... Ultraman Taro vs Tyrant After Tyrant defeated the Ultra Brothers, Tyrant landed on Earth. Tyrant: "Weeeeoooow!" Only to realize that he's on Chaiyo's office. Chaiyo: "Oh no! There's Tyrant! Set it on fire!" Tyrant is burned with flamethrowers and died. On Japan meanwhile, Kotaro is still tutoring the kid on how to ride a bike. Ultraman Leo vs Silver Bloome The MAC base is being consumed by Silver Bloome and Gen is being motivated by Dan Moroboshi. Dan: You're Leo! Ultraman Leo! Be strong and fight to the end! Gen: Alright! Unfortunately Silver Bloome managed to grab Gen and ate him along with the base. Dan: ... I'll just replace with you with Astra then. Ultraman 80 vs Delusion Ultraseven 80 meets with Delusion Ultraseven and prepares to fight him 80: Shuaa! Delusion 7: Dwuyah! Then a red sphere appears and lands near 80 revealing the real Ultraseven! Ultraseven: Dyuwah! Ultraseven mercilessly beats his clone to death, this of coursed caused confusion as UGM can't tell if Seven or Delusion 7 died. Ultraseven: 80, you may be a teacher of peace, but remember this, things can get dark very quickly (pointing at his previously broken leg). Seven then slaps 80 before returning home. Ultraman Tiga vs Golza and Melba Golza and Melba is attacking the pyramid, with Daigo desperate in saving the statues. Daigo: "Stop this!" Daigo fires at Golza and is then grabbed by Melba. GUTS Crew: "Daigo!" Golza managed to destroy all of the statues and Daigo is pecked by Melba. Terranoid vs Sphires Terranoid is launched by the TPC and attacks the Sphires Terranoid: Geyat! Terranoid uses light energy beams to destroy all the Sphires Gondo: "You see this! I told you that Terranoid is better than Dyna! Muahahaha!" Unfortunately Terranoid dies afterwards due to lack of energy Ryo: "Well how do you feel now that your machine is dead? Do you understand that?!" Gondo: "... We can charge it with iPhone batteries." Gaia vs Blitz Blotz Blitz Blotz landed near GUARD's home base. Gaia intercepted Blitz Blotz and attacked him. Gaia: "Jeeah!" The battle is fought on a standstill until Gaia screwed up and got his energy absorbed by Blitz Blotz. Gaia: "Uwaaah!" Blitz Blotz proceeds to destroy GUARD's base. Fujimiya stares into disbelief. Fujimiya: Why he didn't go Supreme? Cosmos vs Chaos Ultraman (Fight 1) Cosmos is clearly outmatched by Chaos Ultraman's skills, so he decided to turn into Eclipse mode. Cosmos Eclipse: "Heeeuuhhh!" Chaos Header turns Chaos Ultraman into Chaos Ultraman Calamity. CUC: "Ngueeeh!" Cosmos turns into Future Mode Cosmos: "Sheeah!" Chaos Header turns into Chaos Darkness Chaos Darkness: "WEEEEE!" Narrator: "This will take a while...." Nexus vs Izmael Illustrator: "Go on Ren! Fight to the end!" Ren is energized by the words and immedietly charges into Izmael Izmael: "Screeech!" Nexus jumps and fires the Sword-Arrow-Ray-Storm Nexus: Heeyah!" And it misses Max vs IF Max fires the Maxium Cannon to IF but IF simply absorbs it. IF: "Greee!" IF turns into a much more powerful form, firing the Maxium Cannon at Max. Max: "Sheeah!" Max dodges the shot when suddenly Xenon gives Max the Max Galaxy Max charges the Galaxy Cannon and fires at IF. You know what happens next. Mebius vs Inperializer The GUYS crew was having fun at the Phoenix Base until they got a reading. Computer Guy: A threat is moving to Tokyo at high speeds! Computer Girl: It's going to land in 10 seconds! A wreck of an Inperializer landed on Tokyo Mirai: That's just a wreck of a robot. Suddeenly, the real Inperializer appeared and landed directly above the base, crushing the entire crew. Zero vs Beryudora The remaining Ultras tries to fight Beryudora and they are winning thanks to Rei. Ultraman: Zero! Use the Plasma Sparl's power! Zero: Sure! Zero tries to absorb the Plasma Spark's power only to be hurt by it, just like Belial. Astra (he defeated all the saucer monsters): Oh god... Dyna, Zero, and Cosmos vs Hyper Zetton Taiga: Can't we defeat this monster? Asuka: We can, if we unite ourselves. Musashi: If people believe in us, we can win against anything! Taiga, Asuka, and Musashi tries to create the Saga Brace. Hyper Zetton: Zueeetttoooon Hyper Zetton stomps them to death. Team-U simply stares in disbelief as their only hope was crushed under a bug's feet. Ginga vs Dark Lugiel Hikaru UltraLive's into Ginga and before he could even rise, Lugiel stomped him. Ultraman X vs Greeza Greeza is flying through the seas after X fought him off-screen. Greeza (now solid but still in second form) goes through a fleet of XiO Pacific's Navy. XiO Aircraft Carrier Midway: Engage the enemy! XiO Pacific Navy attacks Greeza relentlessly and actually dies from all the barrages. X: Well that was easy... Orb vs Maga Pandon Gai uses the Orb Ring to transform into Ultraman Orb. Gai: "Ultraman! Tiga! blablablabla!" "Fusion Up! Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion!" Orb: "I am Orb! I fight darkness and -" Maga Pandon (in fireball form) falls straight into Orb, killing him instantly. My Definition of... Something Earlier this morning (of my time zone), it seems that there is a lot of stuff happening regarding universes (thanks to you Shining). Because creating a page regarding universes is a waste of time, I decided to put my stuff about universes here. *Universe: Collection of galaxies and other space-time stuff in the shape of an orb. Connected universes forms multiverses. *Multiverse: A string of universes connected to each other. Multiverses forms Omniverses *Omniverse: A collection of multiverses so it means all universes. For me, Omniverses are split into 5 parts: Animated, Literature, Video Games, Merchandising, and TV Show. *The World: Collection of all Omiverses and a part of a certain section of the Genre Group. *Genre Group: The Genre Group is a group of worlds forming an entire genre of entertainment. To define the genre of a world, the most famous omniverse of The World will be a permanent part of a genre group (example: The Ultraman series is mostly known for the TV Shows, so the Ultraman world is mainly a part of the TV Show Genre). The other omniverses of a world will be a minor part of another genre group. Trivia * Ace Robot vs Ace Killer is a tribute to the impossible scenario of Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. * Tyrant getting killed by fires is a parody of Tyrant's death in Hanuman vs The 6 Ultra Brothers. * Gaia basically switched places with Agul in Gaia vs Blitz Blotz. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Parodies